legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash (Jay Garrick)
The Flash (Jay Garrick) (also known as the Golden Age Flash or the Flash of Earth-2) is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Flash Comics #1 (January 1940), the character is the very first person to take on the identity of the Flash and one of the first speedsters, characters with the ability to run as super-speeds. Added into the Superheroes Unlimited during the abandoned version 5.0, the player can craft Garrick's Flash costume in the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, they will be granted access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Jason Peter Garrick ("Jay" to his friends) is from a parallel universe called Earth-2, where superheroes have been operating much longer than Earth-1/Earth-Prime (the mainstream DC universe). Once a brilliant chemistry student at Keystone University, Jay was given speedster powers after accidently knocking over various bottles of chemicals, creating a cloud of fumes that placed him into a coma. Upon awakening, he found that he could move and percept things at a faster rate than he use to. Realizing that he had superspeed, he initially used it to play in the College's football team. However, after foiling the assassination of one of his friends, Joan Williams, Jay decided to use his powers to protect others. Donning his college football shirt and his father's old World War One helmet, he tracked down the criminals, who had kidnapped Joan's father in an attempt to get a chemical formula from him, and defeated them. After this, Jay became known as "the Flash", the superhero who was faster than lightning itself. Jay eventually left college and became a chemist as Keystone Laboritories, marrying Joan after some time dating. Rather than wear a mask, Jay instead vibrated his face, blurring his features and making it hard to take photographs to identify him. Jay also was a co-founder of the Justice Society of America, comprising of many superheroes from Earth-2. After some time of retirement, he was brought back into action after meeting Earth-1's Flash, helping him in battle with various criminals. Garrick also acted as a mentor to various other speedsters, including Kid Flash (later the third Flash) and Jesse Quick In the Mod 5.0 The Jay Garrick iteration of the Flash has been in the mod since the abandoned version 5.0. His suit can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Doing so gives them Speed 10, Strength 14, Health Boost 5, Regeneration 3 and Jump Boost 2. The player can increase (Suit Ability 2 Key) and decrease (Suit Ability 3 Key) their speed, reaching limits of Speed 45. Reaching certain speeds will allow Flash to run up walls (Suit Ability 5 Key), run on water and create vacuums with his arms (Suit Ability 1 Key). Garrick's Flash can also vibrate his body (Suit Ability 4 Key), which will also allow the player to become intangible and run though solid objects (Weapon Equip Key). He can percept time faster than others (Utility Ability Key), allowing him more time to think and navigate situations. The Flash is also immune to fire damage (running though at certain speeds with put the fire out), suffocation and fall damage. Crafting To craft the Jay Garrick iteration of the Flash, you will need: *5 Red Lightning Fabric *4 Blue Lightning Fabric *5 Lightning Stone Blocks *2 Red Lightning Stone Blocks *3 Platinum Ingots *3 Speed Force Essence *2 Black-Iron Ingots Flash (Jay Garrick) Helmet Recipe.png|Flash (Jay Garrick)'s Helmet Recipe Flash (Jay Garrick) Chestpiece Recipe.png|Flash (Jay Garrick)'s Chestpiece Recipe Flash (Jay Garrick) Leggings Recipe.png|Flash (Jay Garrick)'s Leggings Recipe Flash (Jay Garrick) Boots Recipe.png|Flash (Jay Garrick)'s Boots Recipe 6.0 Garrick returned in the move to the Legends mod as part of Superheroes Unlimited 6.0. Accessible via the Suit Assembly Unit, he will cost 50,000 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, player will be granted Health 20, Strength 10 and Jump Boost 1. They will also be given Regeneration 1, Fortitude 5 and Fire Resistance 1. Like previous version, Flash is connected the Speed Force, allowing the player to control their speed level (Ability 2 Key to increase, Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset with Crouch Key). At maximum, Garrick's Speed Level will reach 11, meaning he will be given Speed 62 and Strength 23. In addition, the Flash will be able to create vortexes with his arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 4 minimum), run on water (at Speed Level 4 minimum) and increase his perception of time (Utility Key). Players wearing his suit will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects (Equip Key). As a special ability, Garrick's Flash will vibrate his molecules so quickly he will become invisible (Special Key). However, like other Flashes, he will be weakened when Frozen, hit with Slowness or exposed to the Negative Speed Force. Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for the Jay Garrick Flash in specified versions of the Superheroes Unlimited: * Arrowverse Suit (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Speedsters